First Time
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: Mukahi Gakuto's first times from the day he met Oshitari. [YuuGaku]


**First Time**

**Written by: **Ulat Bulu

**Pairings: **YuuGaku

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer:** PoT does not belong to me.

**Author's note:** This is my second YuuGaku fic! Unbetaed, so please ignore any grammatical/tense mistakes. I got the pretzel thingy from another fic I read. I couldn't remember what it was though.

I know the start of each sentence could be annoying, but yeah… Hope you guys can ignore. Anyway, enjoy reading!

* * *

The first time Mukahi Gakuto saw Oshitari Yuushi was when he introduced himself as the new member of the Hyoutei Tennis Club. He thought Oshitari was too witty for his liking.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto talked to him, Oshitari stared. Mukahi really didn't mean to offend, but he just had the urge to mock the Kansai boy for his weird accent.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto played Oshitari Yuushi, the bespectacled boy literally trashed him and took all the points. He sulked, and he vowed to win next time.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto showed off his acrobatic skills, he got Oshitari's attention. He sorta liked it, because at least he was better than the new boy in something. He could twist himself into a pretzel if he wanted to, but he knew it was too dangerous, so he opted to show off more by jumping higher and higher towards the sky.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto saw Oshitari being surrounded with girls 24/7, he was jealous. Damn, he didn't get as many.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto got his semester's results, he proudly showed it off to his friends. The second years did a comparison like always, and the order was always the same—if they counted off Oshitari, that is. The Kansai boy managed to remove Shishido from second place and got the spot for himself right after Atobe. Mukahi was pissed, because now he was sixth (and last) in place. He remembered he didn't mind it so much in the past.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto received a love letter, it was addressed to Oshitari. Angry and jealous, he ripped the letter apart before it reaches the addressee.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto was angry at Oshitari, it was because the tensai didn't let him show off his acrobatics moves to the new first years. As a third year player, he wanted to impress the new kids and show them his superior pretzel form, but Oshitari blatantly said original pretzels look (and taste) much better.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto was chosen to be the regulars, he was over the moon. Now he could show off his skills more by playing singles. He just had to control his temper more and ignore Atobe's constant bragging about his magnificent self.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto felt like strangling somebody, it was Atobe Keigo. The narcissist captain said something about him and Oshitari playing doubles. He wanted to play singles, not doubles! But naturally, since "Ore-sama is the rule", nothing he said mattered.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto played doubles with Oshitari, he wanted to just throw his racket and start screaming. Playing doubles was a lot harder than he thought, and he was surprised Oshitari felt the same way.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi played a doubles match, it was against some lame school called Ginka. Both agreed they could beat the shit out of them, but since their combination was even shittier than their opponents, they lost.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto felt so pissed for losing was his first doubles match to Ginka. He vowed to get things sorted out and win the next time around. Oshitari comforted the fiery boy by treating him to an ice cream after literally being a victim to the longest bitching in his life.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto called Oshitari by his first name, he panicked. He didn't do it on purpose. It just slipped from his mouth. _Really_.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto was called by his first name, he went as red as his hair. He told Yuushi off out of sheer embarrassment, but secretly liked how the tensai said his name.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto had a girl following him wherever he goes, he proudly bragged about it to anyone willing to listen. He then noticed Yuushi started to ignore him for God knows what reason.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto felt lonely was due to the tensai's ongoing treatment of giving him the cold shoulders. Gakuto pestered him as much as he could, but the tensai was unaffected.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto had an argument with Yuushi, he swore to never talk to the Kansai boy again.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto received his first kiss, it happened in the club room. When there were only the two of them left, the tensai suddenly shoved him to the wall and kissed him hard.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto avoided somebody, it was Oshitari Yuushi. Ever since the kiss, Gakuto felt like he was burning every time he was near him. He didn't expect the tensai to swing that way, much less himself.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto made a confession, he stammered so badly the tensai couldn't make out what he said. He ended up screaming his confession for all the regulars to hear.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto had a date, he thought it was lame. The tensai bought tickets for some sappy movie Gakuto always hated, but then again, if he was watching it with Yuushi it wouldn't be all that bad.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto had sex was in the club room's shower. Innocent kisses turned hot and heavy when tongues were involved, and further groping only made things worse.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto cum, he felt such a euphoric feeling he couldn't describe. He only knew it was so addicting he wanted more and more.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto felt like he was loved was when he was with Yuushi. The tensai pampered him so much he couldn't live a day without him.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto wanted something, it was Yuushi. He wanted to keep the Kansai boy all to himself and mark him as his so nobody could take him away.

The first time Mukahi Gakuto fell in love was the first time he landed his eyes on Oshitari Yuushi.

**FIN**

* * *

Reviews please! 


End file.
